


Blade同人－剑始：红百合的爱

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 1





	Blade同人－剑始：红百合的爱

始买的第一束红百合是受“枫木”的店主栗原遥香所托，那是要装饰在店里的花束。  
在他买的时候，店员还笑着为他多加了一朵。问到为何会有免费的花时，店员也只是眨眨眼睛偷笑，最后直到始离开时店员才在他背后喊了一句“加油”。  
但是很明显，始搞不懂为何店员要给他加油。  
随后始注意到遥香从花束里留下来几朵放下丈夫的照片边上。始虽然好奇又担心，但是当看到遥香注视着照片时的深情和忧伤，他便闭口不谈。  
随后在相差相等间隔的日期里，遥香还会拜托他买红百合。  
始沿路帮忙采购时顺便换了一家。花点的女店员在帮她包装的时候还不由的多看了始几眼，这自然让始感到不舒服，他不自然的别开脸但却有点好奇。  
注意到始的行为，还以为始在害羞。年轻的女店员笑的在花束上打上漂亮的红色蝴蝶结。  
“像你这样的帅哥。长得又好，还有心略。这样的暗语，对方一定心动不已吧？真羡慕。”  
什么暗语？始微微动了一下眉毛毫无头绪。但是女店员没注意的帮他去结账了。  
他犹豫了很久，最后是在店里帮忙的时候听到了顾客的谈话。虽然没有刻意听谈话内容，但是从女性顾客嘴里还是蹦出来了“花语”二字。即使活了那么久，但是并没和人类接触太多，更别说女性的话题，这种自然不懂。  
随后他搜索了关于“花语”的资料，也了解到遥香的行为。只是他不知道人们为何要在意那种事情，因为花只是单纯的独立生命体而已。  
在剑崎留下那句话离开以后，始是比谁都清楚的人。他看着那位为了救自己的老好人转身离开，除了记住那太过温柔的笑容，始没能伸手留下他。  
他用了一夜接受了剑崎的离去，并且拥抱他寄给自己的希望。  
在虎太郎的家中，剑崎的房间里依旧摆放着那张合照。始觉得不管自己再怎么磨练摄影技术，恐怕永远都拍不出超越那个笑容的照片了。  
“这次换人了吗？加油啊。”始去了第一次去过的花店帮“枫木”买红百合和满天星。那个老板竟然记得他，意味深长的感慨道。  
依旧多收到了一只红百合作为加油，始道谢的接过花束。  
在回“枫木”的路上，他在黄色落叶陪衬的长椅上看到了那个老好人的幻影。他发现他有多想念那个人，即便永远不能相见，他依旧抱着想去找那个人的欲望。  
吃惊于自己抱着这样的想法，他带着了然和一丝忏悔穿过了公园秋天的金地毯。  
这次始留下了附赠的百合花，摆在了他和那个人唯一的合照前。  
他想到店员的表情。并不是换了人，而是他第一次想送花的人已经不在了。  
我想见你，剑崎。  
红百合用娇艳似血的颜色宣泄着花语：永远爱你。


End file.
